


flowers in your hair

by mariette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Road Trips, bucky's a little grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariette/pseuds/mariette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super soldiers on a road trip. Basically, Bucky's grumpy about his hair and it makes Steve giggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe sent me a text message one day and it was just:
> 
> "Steve taking Bucky on a road trip in a convertible but his long hair flies around in his face and he's a grump about it the whole time until Steve brushes it out of his face and puts it in a ponytail for him."
> 
> And here we are. Appropriately titled I think.

“I don’t see the point of this,” Bucky threw his head back and sighed. Making Steve smirk in return. The two of them were on some back road god knows where and it was scorching hot out. Sweat dripped from the brunet’s forehead and only made him grumpier. Steve had Elvis playing on the radio--of course--but Bucky didn’t pay much attention to it. He was more concerned with complaining during the entirety of the road trip.

“I don’t know how many times I need to tell you. It was about damn time we got away from civilization and had some time to ourselves,” Steve replied eyeing Bucky.

“Civilization,” Bucky snorted. “You act like we’re goin’ camping in the woods for a week. Steve, we’re in a god damned convertible. You’ve got an iPod hooked up to the radio and we have a GPS. I think civilization is staying right fucking here,” he finished.

“Alright smartass,” Steve looked over and smiled. He shifted gears and the car launched forward.

”Okay, but did it have to be in a fucking convertible? My hair is going everywhere and it’s seriously pissing me off,” He went on complaining. Part of his hair was sticking to his face while the other half violently slapped at it. It made for quite a funny sight and Steve let out a laugh.

“You are such a drama queen!” he said. Bucky only made a face at the blond and continued pouting. Up ahead there was a clearing and a small pond. Steve decided now was better time than none to pull over and let Bucky out of the car for a little bit. He’s always been so damn restless and 20 minutes to just sit down and let Bucky do whatever wouldn’t kill them. The whole point of the trip was to keep Bucky from doing exactly what he was doing now. The car slowed to a stop and Steve shut off the engine. The brunet raised an eyebrow.

“I need to stretch my legs,” Steve shrugged. He stepped out of the car and squinted up at the sun. He praised the lord that it wasn’t humid out. There can’t be another reason for Bucky to complain. If it was humid there would be bugs and if there were bugs Steve would never hear the end of it. Cicadas made a beautiful background noise as the two men sat down next to the pond. There were wildflowers growing everywhere and it made one hell of a peaceful setting.

Steve leaned back on his elbows and watched a water spider glide across the pond. He saw Bucky out of the corner of his eye trying to tame his hair.

“Bucky,” Steve said. The man didn’t reply. “C’mere.”

Bucky looked over at Steve with a jutted out bottom lip. The blond shifted his weight to one arm and shoved his hand into his pocket. He fished out a rubber band. When he sat up he turned his body towards Bucky and crossed his legs.

“Let me pull it back for ya,” Steve held out his hands waiting for Bucky to turn his head. The brunet let out a sigh but complied. He turned to his left and allowed Steve to pull back his hair. There were a few strands that refused to be pulled back but for the most part it looked fine. Steve wanted to keep Bucky as comfortable as possible and damn did he look good with his hair tied back. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Bucky’s collar bone. It sent a shiver down the younger man’s spine.

“Better?” Steve asked.

“Mm,” was the reply. Steve looked behind him and picked one of the purple wild flowers from the ground. He tucked is carefully behind Bucky’s ear. He had to swat Bucky’s hand away before the man could tug it off.

“Knock it off, Steve,” he whined.

“No! It looks good. Seriously. You’re adorable,” Steve grinned. Bucky turned toward him. His face was turning a very bright red and he tried to glare but gave in and smiled.

“Can I draw you?” Steve asked quietly. The brunet sucked in a breath. He closed his eyes and laid down on the grass. His arms crossed behind his head and his legs lay spread apart only slightly.

“Sure. I could go for a little nap anyways. It’s cozy out here,” he smiled contentedly.

Steve stood and walked back to the car. He knew he grabbed his drawing supplies for a reason. He hummed calmly to himself as he found his sketchbook and a few utensils. When he sat down next to Bucky the man was already dozed off. What Steve loved the most about a sleeping Bucky is one, there wasn't much fussing. And two, he looked so calm. Steve took comfort in seeing the brunet's muscles relax. To see the creases on his forehead melt away. It reminded him a lot of when they were two dorky teenagers in Brooklyn. Not having to worry about much. Well, of course Bucky worried like hell over Steve's health issues and their living conditions weren't that great but at that time... the two of them weren't broken and beaten down by the war. Bucky didn't have a kill count back then. He didn't have to worry about post traumatic stress. So it's safe to say sleeping Bucky is nice to have and documenting it on a sketchbook is a pleasure Steve is more than willing to give himself.


End file.
